


Can I trust you?

by ThePinkFox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Laith, M/M, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Violence, Will add more tags in the future, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkFox/pseuds/ThePinkFox
Summary: What would you do when you had to share an apartment with the most feared guy in town named Keith Kogaine? Definitely not throwing a pillow in his face as soon as he enters the building, but Lance being Lance... Let's say he was never so scared in his life as in that moment.Communicating through letters and hoping that their paths don't cross, 4 simple rules to live by. What could go wrong? A lot apparently.A fic where they live together and start to appreciate each other, both of them learn another side of the other one.





	1. Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaayyyy! Finally some time to write! school has been a living hell, so I'm happy I found some time to write a story. have fun reading!

There always was some kind of tension between us, one I never quite understood. On some days we could talk like normal people, maybe even as friends, so why can't we do that anymore? Why are you ignoring me Lance? Did I do something wrong, something that made you push me away? Cause if so, just tell me. 

 

Please Lance, don’t give me the silent treatment... 

 

 

It was a normal day, a soft breeze, some clouds, birds flying around and stealing peoples lunch and two people fighting for what felt like the thousandth time that day. Just a normal day in the life of Keith Kogaine, or as Lance always would say; Keef the mulletman. 

 

"I'm just saying that you would get more attention from the ladies without the stupid mullet." 

 

Keith sighed, rolled his eyes and brought his hand to the bridge of his nose and pinched it. 'just... Breath, this is just Lance being Lance.' He thought by himself. He sighed once again and dropped his bag near the wall and opened it, looking for his key to his locker. 

 

"And what if I said that I don't want their attention, maybe I'm into guys for as far as we know." He turns to meet Lance's face and was happy he got the reaction he wanted. Shocked with a little spoon of embarrassment, just how he liked it. The brunette began to shake his head, his index finger following the same action as his head. Keith just smirked at the action. 

 

"Like hell you would be gay, maybe bi. But there is no way you would be gay! What about all the girls that send you those love letters?" he began to raise his voice a bit, "I mean it would be okay if you were, but look." With those words he opened Keith's locker and letters fell to the ground between them. It was normal for him to receive letters, but it was so awkward if someone pointed that out to him, as if he never noticed them. The two guys started to pick up every letter that fell onto the floor, Keith tried grab the letters from Lance before he could read them but the guy was prepared for this and dodged Keith's attempt of grabbing the letters. 

 

If Keith wasn't outside already, he would make his escape by jumping out the window, hopefully costing his life so he wouldn't have to deal with situation. Maybe if he went to church this wouldn't have happened. Maybe he should try that and see how far that gets him. 

 

But at this moment, this very moment, Keith knew Lance would flip and start lecturing him because god knows why he doesn't go out on one simple date with one of these desperate girls. He thought that the little hint he dropped earlier would be enough to make him realise it, but this is Lance, the most oblivious guy in the whole wide world and there is nothing yet somebody that could change that. 

 

"SERIOUSLY?! Even Ashley? Even she wrote you a letter? HOW?" He squeaked, shoving the letter right in front of his face. Sure, you would be blind if you thought Ashley was not fine as hell, but Keith was just not having her whole 'innocent doll' look like everyone calls it. Keith just took the letter from Lance's hand and the other ones he held in his other one and shoved them back in his locker and locked it before Lance could open another letter. 

 

"You' re not even going to open them?" He sounded a bit disappointed, but Keith doesn't care about relationships. They were a waste of time and we was just not the kind of person that is a good in that kind of stuff, cause being in a relationship means trusting and being open towards each other. And those are the things that... Well those were the things he hated the most because he sucked at it. 

 

"like I said; I don't want nor need their attention." He picked his bag and swung it over his shoulder and started walking, Lance noticed that he didn't had the intention to wait for him and picked up the pace and tried to not lose the black-haired guy in the crowd. "Keeeeeff! Wait for me!" He squeezed among two cheerleaders hat were talking about how all the hot guys were gay or way older than them. 

 

 

 

This was months ago. Even though they had a tough start they learned to appreciate each other and began to hang out even on schoolground. Mostly because they didn't have another choice, at least if they didn't want to move again. Cause Lance and Keith lived together. I know it sounds weird to live with somebody that you don't like so allow me to explain. 

 

It all started with the two families, the foster parents of Keith and the Family Mcclain were friends for as long as they could remember. The two were determent to learn the two teenagers how to live by themselves once they enter university, so they came up with the brilliant plan to push those two together in an apartment and let them do their thing. So, when the two of them saw each other is wasn't exactly a great start. 

 

At least for Lance, he, the most innocent cinnamon roll (after Hunk) had to live together with the most feared kid of the whole city. This was going to be great... Not. 

 

Lance didn't plan to let Keith get the best of him so as soon as the other guy took a step in the apartment threw Lance a pillow at his head. Which might not have been the best plan he had, but he rolled with it and ran into the small bathroom and locked himself in. 

 

To his surprise Keith didn't kick the door in and strangled him with his own towel, no, that weird ass mulletguy knocked on the door once and went to his room to unpack his stuff. Lance didn't open the door right away, cause he did throw a pillow for no real reason at his new housemate. After curiosity got the best of him he looked through the lock and saw that the coast was clear and he grabbed it with both hands. 

 

He was surprised to find a plate with food on it, freshly made with a letter underneath the plate with his name on it. This was not exactly what he thought would happen but he liked this outcome more than the one he expected. Still that didn't mean he trusted him, or the food. He smelled, poked and examined the food, trying to figure out if it was poisoned. 

 

Maybe he should read the letter first, it's not like the food could get colder anyway. So, he took the plate and the letter with him in the bathroom and locked the door again, better save then sorry? He nestled himself against the wall and used his jacked a rest for his head and began to read. 

 

 

'all right, first of all; fuck you for that lame pillow attack from earlier. Second: here is some food, I figured you would be hungry, if not you could throw this away, I don't care. And I know what you're thinking and no, it is not poisoned. I don't have the energy or the time to try and go hide your body anyway. 

 

 

But I don't like this situation either, if I had the chance to leave this city I would have already left. Believe me. So, don't act like a fucking twelve-year old child and let's make some clear rules ok? 

 

1) stay the fuck away from each other's room. 

 

2)do your own laundry, cause I ain't going to wash those filthy boxers of yours. 

 

3)Invite however you like and when, just inform me. 

 

4) clean your own mess when you're done. 

 

Does seems reasonable don't you agree? If you have something to add this just write a letter back or something. As long as we ignore each other's existence there can be no conflict. 

 

Whelp, this letter is way longer than I initiated it, so I'm just cutting this short.: enjoy your meal and do whatever the fuck you want.' 

 

 

Lance would be lying if he said he didn't feel guilty after reading that letter. He was right, neither of them wanted to be here and neither for them wanted to disappoint their parents. And maybe, just maybe could Lance be mature. 

 

But he failed. 

 

He ate his already cold food and shoved a letter underneath what supposedly was the door to Keith's room saying: 

 

 

'thanks MOM.' 

 

 

Like I said, he failed miserably. After he opened every goddamn door in this apartment he found his room and started to unpack, what would already have been done by now if he didn't lock himself in the bathroom for 3 hours straight, because he was scared. 

 

 

When he was finally done with that he noticed that Keith had written a response and shoved it under his door while Lance was busy. It took him some strength to not laugh at his response. 

 

 

'new rule: do not call me mom/ mother/ etc. DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING THAT.' 

 

 

Maybe this isn't going to be as bad as he thought it would be, and maybe is Keith not the cruel being as everyone's claims him to be. 

 

We could make this work.


	2. trick or panic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!!!!! I had to do some kind of special chapter for this day. (it's my fav day!!! even though we don't celebrate it here in Belgium..)  
> this chapter is wayyyyy longer than I expected it to be. like, I was thinking 2.5K max. but instead it was 4K.
> 
> I will have to warn you guys, there is a panic attack, so if you're uncomfortable with that.. I'm very sorry. (I tried not to be explicit, i think it is okay.)
> 
> somewhere in this chapter there will be reffered to the game 'Yandere Simulator', If you don't know the game, you should check it ou (I love it, but this is NOT any kind of command)
> 
> anyway, enjoy the second chapter!

First week of living together and what happened? They made a small fire caused by burned pancakes, both of the boys fell asleep while this happened and woke up by the smoke alarm and Lady Mitty who banged on the door screaming at them about how irresponsible they were and how they could have burned the whole place down. As result, Lady Mitty made it a habit that she would visit them at least once a day. Just to be sure. 

Keith was able to get himself expelled for another three days, again. So, he didn't leave his room so often, only for using the bathroom, cooking, eating and when he was searching for his charger of either his phone or laptop. Keith was the one who mostly made dinner for the two of them, one; because he didn't burn the house down when he tried to make pancakes and two; the guy could cook surprisingly good. So, dying of starvation wouldn't occur any time soon. 

Lance had broken Keith's laptop by spilling his soup, immediately when he saw what he had done he ran to Pidge's house in full panic mode, begging her to either fix the laptop or pay for his funeral. And you know what that evil gremlin said? "white tie or a blue one?" I swear she is the devil herself. Thankfully, after promising that she would get Lance's firstborn child she was happy to help the poor guy out. Some of the documents didn't open and some were vanished from the hard drive, including Keith's essay about the renaissance due the next day. In other words; Lance was dead, nothing that could save him from the murderous mulletman that was going to kill him as slowly and painfully as possible. This was it, call God and tell him he's going to have a visitor soon. 

Again, against all odds, Keith wasn't angry, at least not angry enough to hit him or anything. He just stared at him, brows as furrowed as always, arms crossed and eyes slowly blinking in disbelieve.    
"I know, I was being clumsy and...woosh and then Pidge and me and we... the documents and..." Lance was practically kneeling in front of Keith, confessing everything and begging for mercy. "Please... I'm too young to die..."  lance pleads, afraid of looking directly into the black-haired teenager. However, he looked up as soon as possible when he heard a small laugh, silent and short but it was there.

"Are you laughing at me? Wait... why ARE you laughing?" Confusion began to take over, "You think this is funny?" He narrowed his eyes and pouted. Still, he let out a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't going to die today. 

"It's just a dumb essay." All signs that could have betrayed him that he had laughed merely a few seconds ago were gone, replaced by is usual neutral look and hands in the pockets of his way to tight skinny jeans. "At least you fixed my laptop." 

"Actually, Pidge did..." 

"Well, in that case, tell her that I owe her one." He took the laptop that was placed on the table and made his way to his room, leaving Lance in the kitchen staring at the wall. 

"Wait! Where are you going?" 

"You know... That essay you destroyed that needs to be finished before tomorrow morning, I need to rewrite it." And closed the door right after him. 

"right..." He hesitated a bit, but wrote a note anyway and shoved it under Keith's door.   
 

"Hey Mulletman,   
Thanks for not killing me and sorry for destroying your essay...   
Anyway, good luck."   
 

At least that helped a bit against the guilt he felt towards him. He gave the door a small smile before he returned to his own room.   
That was their first interaction face to face with no scoffs, eyerolling or running away screaming and or shouting. And to be completely honest with you? It felt good making conversating like this, though they know these kinds of things wouldn't happen often. To keep it like it was they kept communicating trough letters and sticky notes.   
\-----   
Gremlin: u dead?   
MemeGod: Jeez, I was more hoping up an "hey! Lance, how are you?" kind of thing.   
MemeGod: but no, I'm still alive   
Gremlin: oh.   
MemeGod: WHAT'S THAT SUPOSSED TO MEAN???!!!   
MemeGod: I'm hurt...   
MemeGod: btw, I had to say to you that he owed you one   
Gremlin: oh really? ( ° ʖ °)   
MemeGod: What are you planning Pidge?   
Gremlin: nothing (◕‿◕✿)   
MemeGod: You're scaring me   
MemeGod: tell me   
MemeGod: PIDGE   
MemeGod: I'mma keep spamming you   
MemeGod: I know you've read that   
MemeGod: ಠ~ಠ   
MemeGod: PIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEE   
Gremlin: God Lance   
MemeGod: yaayyy I win~   
Gremlin: ?   
MemeGod: you responded   
MemeGod: can you tell me now?   
Gremlin: you'll see soon enough   
MemeGod: GODDAMMIT PIDGE!!!!!   
   
Lance threw his phone in his bed next to him and buried his face in his pillow, letting out a groan of frustration. He checked his phone to see if Pidge responded after him, but nothing came up. no matter how much he checked his home screen for some sort of notification. 

Minutes had passed but he didn't count how many actually had passed. Not until he heard the sound of paper gliding over the wooded floor and footsteps disappearing in the distance. Keith had found his note, Keith had written a response. Almost shrieking in excitement, he jumped out of bed and reached for the piece of paper.    
 

"addition to rule number five: no name-calling such as mom/ mother/ mami/ ma OR MULLETMAN.   
And for your info it is not a mullet, it grows like that.   
Sincerely, sleep driven teenager."   
 

Lance let out a huff and started looking around in his room, searching for a piece of paper and pen that he could use to write his response. After wasting ten minutes looking for a goddamn piece of paper he gave up and used the backside of the paper that he still had clenched between his fingers.   
 

"dear sleep driven teenager,   
Suck it, I'mma call you how I want to call you. You can't take away mulletman from me.   
Sincerely, mister handsome." 

 

With a chershire grin painted on his face he shoved the tiny piece of paper back under the door of Keith's room. He stood there for a few seconds when he heard Keith making his way to the door. He had to try to keep his laugh hidden from the outside world when he heard Keith groan. Filled with satisfaction he went to the kitchen and grabbed some cupcakes Hunk made for him.   
\-----   
"LANCE OPEN UP!!!!" That was how Lance woke up to the day know as Halloween. It wasn't even 8AM when he heard the banging on the door. He didn't want to open the door, one: his face was covered in a green mask. Two: he was only wearing a boxer covered with sharks and three: no one who is awake before 9AM is not human. 

The banging stopped after a minute or two and was replaced by his door opening, revealing the cause of all the noise. Lance was right, what stood there in the doorframe was indeed not human.   
Pidge. 

And it looked like she had company? 

A girl, shorter than Pidge and from the looks of it not older than eleven. She had raven black hair, bangs that covered up her forehead long strands of hair where half of it was pulled into a ponytail and the other half was left loose. The longer he stared the more the girl started to look like Keith only smiling.   
Then it hit him, Pidge and an anonymous girl were in his room, where he was in his boxer and facemask. "PIDGE?!!!!" He tried to cover his body with his blanked but failed miserably. "Who let you in????"   
"alright Annabeth, why won't you go to that room over there?" Pushing the little girl gently out the doorframe before turning back to Lance who now had some pants on. "Oh, don't look at me like that." 

He let out a huff, "oh really? You come in here barging in my room with some random child and I can't look shocked?!" 

"Keith owed me one, so I came here to drop her for the day."  

Lance looked up. "what?" 

"for his laptop that you broke. So, you guys need to be babysitters for today." She pushed her glasses back to where they belong and continued speaking. "and for your info her name is Annabeth. And your task will be guiding her and don't lose her while trick or treating." 

"WHY ME? Keith owed you one!" 

 

"And you're the cause of that."   
She was right, and Lance hated that about Pidge. She. Is. Always. Right. "fine. Nut now the real question; who let you guys in?" 

"Keith, well not exactly... He came back from running and saw me banging at the door and let me in."  

So, Keith ran? That early in the morning? Another not-human in my life. At the same time, Keith's body was hella fine. Wait... NO IT'S NOT!!! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!!! Dragged back to reality he sighed.   
"fine, but first. Let me get dressed you perv." He said while pushing her out of his room. When she was no longer there he closed the door and leaned against it, letting out a sigh. "right... getting dressed." 

He grabbed a pair of clothes and went to the bathroom to wash off his mask and take a hot shower. Softly shaking with his hips in the rhythm of the song he didn't know he was singing.   
"mi vida me empezó a cambiar, la noche que te conocí" a swing of his hips to the left, " tenía poco que perder, y la cosa siguió"  

He grabbed the bottle of shampoo and began to use it as a microphone, not stumbling over one word of the lyrics he sang. "yo con mi sostén a rayas, y mii pelo a medio hacer, pencé: éste todavía es un niño pero, Qué le voy a hacer?" 

"really nice, but I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Lance slipped and almost fell. That familiar tone of speaking, no doubt that it was Keith. Lance's face went crimson when he realised, Keith heard him singing and said it was nice. Well, it could be sarcastic... 

"Shut up! I'm showering" he shouted back. 

"I JUST NEED TO GRAB ONE GODDAMN THING! AND YOU'RE TAKING FOR FOREVER!" He was right about that, but what was so important that he needed it now? No matter how important that thing might be Lance won't let Keith enter. 

"JUST WAIT TILL I'M DONE!!"  

No response, only the sound of the door swinging open with a loud bang. Great. In a hurry Lance grabbed his towel and covered up as much as possible, to his surprise Keith kept looking down, he was walking straight to one particular drawer. The drawer with all their first aid stuff in. 

It was now when Lance noticed that Keith's hand was bloody. It looked like it really hurt, by the way Keith's eyes were more narrowed than other days. "DUDE! What happened?!" 

"Kid got me by surprise while I was busy cleaning dishes. And well, I had a knife. The result is here to see." He let out a small puff before he found some cloth and applied pressure to the wound. 

"just let me help." Lance stepped out the shower with only his towel around his waist.  

"no need." Keith didn't look up. Was he avoiding eye contact because he was practically naked or because he really didn't want help? No discussion, Lance was going to help him. 

"Fuck that, let me help!" He gently grabbed his wounded arm and removed the cloth. It was a pretty deep cut, but not dee enough to need stitches. Thank god. Lance guided the arm to the sink and cleaned out the wound. "you need to be careful, otherwise it could get infected. He looked up and thought his eyes would met with an angry, maybe even pouting Keith. His eyes were met with a Keith he didn't knew existed, he avoided all possible eye contact and seemed overall uncomfortable. Lance needed to finish this as soon as possible. 

"this is going to sting a bit." He pressed another piece of cloth with a layer of antibiotic cream on it. "now only a bandage" he searched in the drawer for one and wrapped Keith's hand in it. When he was patched up Lance took a few steps backwards and admired his handwork. He had done this a hundred times before with his siblings. ther went no day by with no accidents. sometimes he missed that he couldn't see their faces anymore every day, whenever he pleased.

"Thanks..." A soft murmur left Keith's lips and he turned to leave the bathroom.   
\-----   
"So, we just need to babysit on this girl?" Keith asked Pidge. At that moment Lance was finally done in the bathroom and joined the other three in the small Livingroom. 

"And guide her while trick or treating." She deadpanned. 

"do we need to wear costumes? That would be totally awesome!" Lance joined the conversation. As he expected Keith let out a groan and rolled with his eyes. "like hell I would do that." 

The little girl now spoke up, arms crossed and the well-known 'I want to say something' face. "dheuuu, it's Halloween!" 

"She has a point." Pidge agreed. 

"C'mon!! Pidge, I know we aren't the best buddies in the world but why would you do this to me?" Keith nagged, but it didn't help. Not that Lance didn't want to dress up, he LOVED Halloween. 

"I don't even have some sort of costume!" That got Lance's attention. He shuffled closer to the teenager and swung his arm around his neck. Damn how did he even have so much muscle there? 

"Well, you're lucky cause I know the perfect costume for you." The glare Keith gave him as reaction on his arm did the trick and he immediately let go of the Black-haired guy. "anywayyy, I'll go get it for you." With that he made his way to the room, looking for the stuff he needed for Keith's costume. 

"okay, I have no time either, so, here is all the info read it, study it I don't care." She lifted a hand as sign for goodbye. "oh, and Keith?" 

Keith looked up from the paper. "yeah?" 

"I know you aren't as bad as everyone says you are, that why I trust you with this job." And she closed the door leaving Keith confused. He opened the letter and read it thoughtfully.   
   
"All right! Wait, where is Pidge? Did you kill her because of this?"  

"What? NO!" Pinching his eyebrows. "she left, and this is for us" he dumped the paper into Lance's hand. 

"That's exactly what you would say if you did kill her." Keith only responded with a groan, he took the bag out of Lance's hands and went to his room. 

"wait! What about Annabeth?" 

"You take care of her." 

"But-" and Lance heard the door close before he could finish what he wanted to say. 

"Hey Annabeth? What do you want to do?" It was just going to be like with his little brother and sister. You play with them, they fall asleep and then it is me-time.  
 

How could that go wrong?   
\-----   
"KEITH?!!!!" LAnce banged on the door. "THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH ANNABETH!" He banged on the door. "SHE ISN'T BREATHING AND WON'T RESPON-" Immediately the door opened and Keith pushed the brunette out of the way. 

"where is she?" He looked more in panic than Lance thought he would, he didn't even looked twice at the girl. "Lance. Where is she?" 

"Balcony." Keitha ran to the balcony and was met with the little girl, shaking and starring into the distance. She looked zoned-out. Without thinking he wrapped his arms tightly around her hugging her from behind. 

"Lance? Grab a blanket and clear the area! especially the sharp objects!" He commanded. Lance did what was asked of him and gave Keith the blanked, who wrapped Annabeth on his turn in it. Rocking her slightly back and forth. Whatever he did it helped. 

"Breath Annabeth, just focus on my voice, and my voice alone." he combed her hair with his fingers, "I need you to take deep breaths for me, okay sweety?"

He started humming that later was replaced by singing. "it's too cold for you here and now, so let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater. Another few seconds of rocking the girl back and forth and humming a certain melody. "all I'm is a man, I want the world in my hands, I hate the beach, but I stand in Califonia with my toes in the sand." 

The girl seemed to relax a bit and picked up the lyrics and sang with Keith. "use the sleeves of my sweater let's have an adventure, head in the clouds, but my gravity's centered." All Lance could do was watch those two, he realised many things at that moment. 

One: Damn Keith could sing. okay this isn't the moment to get jealous about that.

Two: Keith was surprisingly good with children 

Three: there is so much that yet has to discover about Keith. 

"everything is okay, I'm here." He kept rocking her softly on the rhythm of the song she was now humming. "everything will get better, but I need you to take deep breaths for me, could you do that?" 

He kept humming the song and telling her it is okay, that it will be over soon while she steadied her breath at her own pace. When she was calmed down they took her inside and she fell asleep on the couch as soon her head hit the pillow. 

"What happened." He deadpanned, sounding angry and like a warning. However, he didn't show his face, instead he kept looking at the girl. 

"she wanted to go outside to see the clouds, so, I did and... I asked if she was hungry. I took some Jello that we had and then she did... That." 

Keith turned in such a quick rate that you would think he would've had a whiplash. "you... did what?" Raising his voice slightly at the end. "Did you even read the fucking paper?!" 

"I'm sorry?" 

"This girl had a freaking panic attack cause YOU didn't thought you needed to read the paper?!" He brought his hand to his nose bride and pinched it. "Are you stupid or something?!" The girl woke up and as if Keith could smell it he lowered his voice again. 

"Are you two fighting?" She yawned and blinked a time or four. "Is it because I'm broken?" 

"Ohh noo, sweetheart, you're not broken, Lance and I just had a misunderstanding." He gave her a small smile, one that was genuine and never seen by Lance. "who told you that?" He placed his hands on both of her shoulders. 

"papa and mama had a fight, papa said I was broken, there was so much shouting." Tears began to welled up in her eyes. 

"hey, hey. There is nothing wrong with you. You had a though life, it's normal you react like this at some times." he placed his hand on her cheek, cupping it. "Don't let anyone tell you who you are, you're just the same as me, Lance over there and all the boys and girls in this world."

"… okay." He ruffled with his hand through her hair and she cracked a small smile. 

"you should rest, otherwise we can't go trick or treating this evening." The girl nodded. "you can use my bed." He took her hand and guided her to his room and returned a few seconds later. 

"Look, if you had read the paper you would know that anything that looks like or tastes like jello or yoghurt gibes her some kind of flashback from when she was in the hospital and that the result would be a panic attack." He let out a sigh, " just... read the paper next time. I don' t want to fight, what happened lays now in the past and there is nothing we can do about that to change that. C'mon we need to get ready for this Halloween thing."   
\-----   
"What am I even supposed to be?" Keith asked while Lance was covering the boy in fake blood. "I mean I like the knife but..." 

"Of course, you like the knife, you weirdo." Another bloodstain on the white button-up shirt. "and like I said earlier, you're a yandere." 

"And what is that? And why does it show half of his chest?" He was staring at the buttons that were left unbuttoned, showing more skin that is necessary. "Like, you'd get sick if you went out killing people like this."  

Lance laughed. "You have a point. But they only kill for love." 

"For love?" He sounded almost surprised. 

"Yeah, if you love someone dearly, you want them to be safe and you want them to be yours. Everyone who is an obstacle for you to reach that goal are the ones you kill. You could say you're love sick." Lance was now covering Keith's jaw with fake blood. 

"Are there really people like that out there?" 

"I wouldn't know why not." The last speckles were painted and lance started to pack things up. "welp, now is it my turn." 

Keith admired the makeup Lance did and left Lance alone so he could change into his costume.   
   
"What the fuck?" Keith asked in a neutral voice when Lance came back from the bathroom. Only wearing leather and what seemed like cat ears. 

"I'm Catwoman, well, the male version." 

"you're a slut." The girl decided. She was wearing a long white wedding dress that was covered in dirt and full of holes. It looked pretty cool to be honest. She had a bouquet of dead white roses and a tiara on her head. Dirt covered parts of her body and her makeup was swatched like she had been crying. 

"at least I didn't die on my wedding!" He said, sticking his tongue out at her.  

"For god sake, Lance, you're supposed to be older one of the two." Keith added. 

"anyway, Keith?" The little girl did a hand gesture to make clear she wanted Keith to kneel so she could tell it. Keith understood the almost impossible to read sign language and kneeled so she could whisper something in his ear. 

"and what is that?" The girl rolled with her eyes. And whispered something else in his ear. Lance would be lying if he didn't want to know what was said there. Shortly after that he got scared after he saw Keith walking towards him. He began to back away, and the smirk on Keith's face grew wider. When Lance felt that he was stopped by the wall behind him he wanted to step backwards. 

But Keith was already there. A hand was slammed against the wall on the same height as his shoulders, preventing him from escaping. When he turned to meet eyes with the guy so he could yell at him, he stopped. His face went crimson due the smirk and slightly narrowed eyes that were waiting for him, the blood was supossed to make him look scary, but instead it made him look... attractive? nope. you've just watched to much anime and fanart, anyone would look attractive if you made them in anime style. Maybe he had to dress Keith up as a succubi next time. 

He was unable to move and he felt his heart skip a beat. Purple eyes followed every move Lance wanted to make, until the tense air was lifted by Keith breaking the eye contact and smile to the little girl who was laughing so hard tears were rolling down her cheeks. 

"was that what you meant?" He asked, complete unaware of what he just did. 

"hahaha, yes? No? This was way better than I expected!" The girl was whipping her tears away. 

"excuse me?! What just happened?" Lance gestured at Keith and his hand that was still placed on the wall. Which Keith quickly removed when he noticed. 

"euuh, Annabeth wanted to know what, what was it called?" He turned to ask Annabeth. 

"Kabedon." 

"yeah, that. She wanted to know how it looked like and she asked me to do it." He scratched the back of his neck. "It's some kind of anime thing, I didn't knew either." 

'Okay, breath. Keith doesn't know you only do that kind of thing if you like that person. Nothing wrong, completely innocent. Wave it off.' Lance thought by himself. Of course, he knew what kabedon was, his life was all about memes, anime and Shakira. 

"forget it... we need to start hunting for candy." 

but before the girl could walk out, Lance grabbed her by the arm and told her, "You're way to young to see nor read those kind of things." The girl gave him the smile of a madman in return that sends shivers down your spine and followed Keith outside. Stupid eleven year old fangirls, reading lemons, they.. just don'nt. That needs to stop. What has the world become? he let out a sigh of frustration and closed the door behind him.

So, they left, a group made of a corpse bride, a cheap stripper with cat ears and a yandere that made sure no one came close to the other two (mostly just Annabeth, cause Lance brought this upon himself, dressing like that.) only by looking at them. 

It was the first Halloween that was so... Not as planned? But it was a day Keith never wanted to forget. He didn't want to forget about all the jokes that were made, the kabedon that was successful (even though he still don't get what's so special about that.), Lance that had to run from unwanted catcalls (see what I did there), and the cute face of a girl that had the time of her life.   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the people who got annoyed by how I wrote the whole panic attack thing:   
>  those things help me calm down, if I have a panic attack, I can't eat or see those things without getting the feeling that I need to puke, due I could only eat those things for 2 months straight.   
> There are different kinds of panic attacks, not every panic excist of hyperventilating (though most time that is the case.) I know because, I mostly held my breath until I passed out...    
> I won't tell more details, that would make me and probably others feel really uneasy.   
>    
> If you would like to see some art I created, take a look on my tumblr:   
> Keith's costume:   
> https://jessebutwithessie.tumblr.com/post/166978551391/soooo-i-couldnt-help-myself-and-started-drawing   
> Pidge sketch:   
> https://jessebutwithessie.tumblr.com/post/166978664971/halloween-costume-pidge-i-cant-help-but-think   
> Bad 3AM sketch:   
> https://jessebutwithessie.tumblr.com/post/166979211521/night-sketching-3-am-quick-sketch-of-the-kabedon 

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr, I'm probably going to post some art or other ideas for fics.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jessebutwithessie
> 
> I hope you liked my CITY au (or what I've written so far), I'll update as soon as possible!


End file.
